Gone with the leaves
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: Naruto à la sauce Autant en emporte le Vent, ça vous parle ou pas ? Moi oui ! SakuKiba SasuHina ShikaTema et autres !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, tout le monde ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Naruto. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris avec le titre, j'ai pris ****Naruto**** et ****Autant en emporte le Vent****, j'ai mixé tout ça dans mon esprit, et il en sort cette fic ! Quelques petites précisions tout de même : **

**- J'ai choisi l'intrigue du film, plus digeste que le roman. Mais, afin que Margaret Mitchell ne se retourne pas trop dans sa tombe, j'ai travaillé et retravaillé ce chapitre et je compte bien en faire autant avec les chapitres suivants.**

**- Le Quatrième est toujours vivant et Naruto n'a pas Kyûbi scellé en lui.**

**- Les familles ont été remanipulées, excepté le clan Hyûga.**

**- Il se peut que les personnages n'aient pas tout à fait le même caractère (notamment Sasuke), mais il faut bien choisir entre la cohérence de l'intrigue et le respect du manga.**

**- Les couples principaux seront Sakura/Kiba et Sasuke/Hinata. Pour les amateurs, il y aura du Shikamaru/Temari. D'autres couples sont à prévoir mais ce n'est pas encore fixé.**

**- ****Naruto**** appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et ****Autant en emporte le Vent**** à Margaret Mitchell. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic et j'essaie de respecter au mieux leur travail.**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1**

Sakura était une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, habitant le village caché de Konoha. Si on la voyait dans la rue, il était rare qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée par au moins un de ses soupirants. On pouvait donc dire que c'était une très jolie fille : des yeux verts pétillants de vie, des traits fins, un corps aux rondeurs harmonieuses. Sa particularité demeurait la couleur de ses cheveux : rose bonbon. Personne ne savait d'où lui venait cette couleur pourtant naturelle, mais ladite couleur attirait les garçons tandis que les filles ne pouvaient la supporter. Il faut dire que la jeune femme avait un caractère bien trempé : rêveuse, têtue, ambitieuse, coquette et avec la langue bien pendue.

Konoha était un village réputé pour ses ninjas qualifiés dans de nombreux domaines : rares étaient les missions refusées ou ratées. Dans ce village, les hommes étaient formés au combat et à l'espionnage dès leur plus jeune âge et les femmes étaient formées à la médecine, la botanique, la couture, la métallurgie, la cuisine et le ravitaillement,… Ce village était dirigé par un maître ninja appelé Hokage. A l'heure actuelle, celui qui occupait le poste de Troisième Hokage venait de mourir et Konoha, bien qu'attristée par la mort d'un si grand homme, était agitée par le problème de la succession : la logique voulait que ce soit l'élève du défunt Hokage, un dénommé Orochimaru, qui devienne le Quatrième Hokage, mais le Troisième avait exprimé devant le Conseil son désir de voir lui succéder Minato Namikaze, son assistant ; cependant, il n'avait eu le temps de mettre ce désir par écrit. C'est pour cela que Konoha était partagée en deux camps : les partisans d'Orochimaru, talentueux mais trop ambitieux, et ceux de Minato, profondément attaché à son village et connaissant déjà le poste de Hokage, pour avoir assisté le Troisième pendant quinze ans.

Chaque habitant de Konoha savait que cette tension finirait par donner un conflit armé, et chaque homme se tenait prêt à combattre aux côtés de celui qu'il soutenait, sans pour autant cesser ses activités au sein du village. Le père de Sakura, Asuma Sarutobi, était un combattant hors pair, mais aussi un grand fumeur. Il était grand, brun, et portait une barbe fournie, surmontée d'une cigarette souvent coincée à sa bouche. La mère de Sakura s'appelait Kurenai ; sa chevelure brune et ondulée mettait en valeur sa beauté, et on devinait sans peine qu'elle avait donné sa beauté à sa fille Sakura. Kurenai était directrice et médecin en chef de l'hôpital de Konoha, dont sa famille s'occupait depuis des décennies. En tant que filles de Kurenai, Sakura et ses sœurs Moegi et Ayame travaillaient également à l'hôpital, chacune avec une équipe différente.

Comme la plupart des filles de son âge, Sakura était aussi amoureuse. Et comme la plupart des filles de Konoha, elle aimait Sasuke Uchiwa depuis de longues années. Sasuke était sans conteste un jeune homme particulièrement séduisant : une peau pâle aux traits fins, renforcée par des cheveux noir corbeau encadrant son visage et des pupilles noires comme la nuit. Son charme naturel lui valait bien sûr d'être le garçon le plus populaire de tout Konoha mais il se passerait volontiers de ce succès auprès des filles, qui rendait jaloux bon nombre des autres garçons de Konoha. Ce jeune homme semblait particulièrement froid et distant, mais il était entouré d'une bande d'amis, eux aussi ninjas de Konoha. Cette bande d'amis avait été créée au cours de leur formation de ninjas, mais était devenu un soutien sans faille pour Sasuke depuis l'âge de ses sept ans. En effet, onze ans auparavant, son clan, le clan Uchiwa, avait été massacré par son grand frère Itachi. On ne sait les raisons d'un tel massacre dont les seuls survivants sont Sasuke et sa sœur Ino, d'un an sa cadette.

La nuit du massacre, Sasuke entendit les cris et les combats dans la rue. Lorsque son père, en tenue de ninja, entra dans sa chambre pour lui ordonner de se sauver et sauver aussi sa sœur, il se précipita dans la chambre de cette dernière et tous deux allèrent se cacher au temple familial, dans une cache installée sous les lattes de bois. Depuis ce drame, Sasuke tenait à sa sœur comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs particulièrement fière de son statut, celui de la sœur de l'inaccessible Sasuke. Effectivement, toutes les filles qui envisageaient de s'approcher de Sasuke passaient d'abord par elle. On pouvait donc supposer qu'elle était aussi populaire que son frère, mais elle savait bien que ces filles ne s'intéressaient à elle qu'à cause de son frère. Elle partageait donc avec son frère un côté hautain et un sens de la répartie cinglant et efficace.

Mais il est temps d'entrer pour de bon dans cette histoire…

C'était le jour de congé hebdomadaire de Sakura et elle prenait un bain de soleil dans la cour du manoir du clan Sarutobi, en compagnie de deux de ses soupirants, Rock Lee et Neji Hyûga. Par cette belle journée de printemps, les jeunes gens discutaient du sujet d'actualité de Konoha, celui dont on parlait à longueur de journée :

- Mais c'est évident que c'est Minato qui doit succéder au Troisième ! Orochimaru ne peut pas prétendre à ce titre, affirmait Lee avec véhémence.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva Neji. Orochimaru a déjà fait des expériences plus que douteuses sur des êtres humains, et il refuse d'en parler à qui que ce soit, pas même au Troisième ou au Conseil. Il n'avait plus la confiance du Troisième et ce dernier a bien fait comprendre au Conseil, auquel assistait Minato et Orochimaru, qu'il voulait que ce soit Minato qui lui succède. Je le sais, j'étais chargé de garder les portes de la salle du Conseil !

- Vous n'en avez pas assez de ne parler que de ça à longueur de journée ? demanda Sakura, lassée de ces discussions qui ne tournaient plus qu'autour de ce conflit.

- Mais enfin, Sakura, reprit Lee, nous sommes concernés, toi comme nous ! Il s'agit non seulement du futur Quatrième Hokage mais nous serons sans doute appelés à prendre les armes afin de départager les deux prétendants.

- Merci, je suis au courant, mais tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis la mort du Troisième, je demande juste à ce qu'on parle d'autre chose.

- A ce propos, fit Neji, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'il soit mort la nuit suivant ce conseil, avant d'avoir eu le temps de mettre son souhait par écrit ?

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, d'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment il est mort, répondit Lee. Je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit cet Orochimaru qui l'ait empoisonné dans son sommeil. Ce serait la preuve qu'Orochimaru n'est pas digne de ce titre !

- Et c'est reparti, soupira Sakura. Bon, les gars, si on ne change pas réellement de sujet, je vous fous à la porte !

Sakura n'avait vraiment pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait, et c'était en partie pour cela que les garçons l'appréciaient tant : les autres filles n'osaient pas dire aussi haut ce qu'elles pensaient tout bas. De plus, ces filles ne parlaient elles aussi que de ce problème de succession, alors qu'avec Sakura, ils pouvaient parler d'autre chose, comme…

- Et si nous parlions de la soirée de demain chez Neji ? suggéra Lee.

- Bonne idée ! approuva Sakura.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que ce n'est pas chez moi, dans mon pavillon privé, mais dans le pavillon principal, et pour fêter les dix-huit ans de ma cousine Hinata ?

- Bien sûr qu'on le sait ! fit la jeune femme, mais on n'allait pas dire « chez les Hyûga » alors que tu en es un !

- Hé, on va pas se chipoter pour des broutilles ! trancha l'homme-grenouille (ndla : oui, Lee me fait penser à une grenouille, avec sa combinaison verte). Au fait, Neji, j'ai entendu dire qu'on allait annoncer une grande nouvelle demain soir, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous mettre dans la confidence, hésita l'homme aux prunelles blanches.

- Oh allez Neji ! le supplièrent Lee et Sakura.

- Puisque vous y tenez tant que ça, céda-t-il. Mais n'en parlez à personne.

- Motus et bouche cousue, fit Sakura.

- Tu as ma parole de ninja ! répliqua Lee.

- Et bien, mon oncle a convenu avec le Conseil de marier sa fille Hinata avec Sasuke Uchiwa afin de reconstruire le clan de celui-ci. On annoncera leurs fiançailles demain soir au début du bal.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour le village, ça ! Entre les différentes techniques héréditaires de vos deux clans, ça va donner une branche super forte de ninjas ! fit Lee, enthousiaste.

- Ca va, Sakura, tu as l'air bien pâle d'un coup ? s'étonna Neji.

Effectivement, la jeune rose avait changé de couleur à l'annonce des fiançailles de Sasuke, SON Sasuke, avec cette fille sans intérêt qu'était Hinata.

- Tu as dû faire une insolation, fit Neji. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'un médecin comme toi ne mette pas de chapeau pour éviter l'insolation.

- Il est vrai que le soleil tape fort aujourd'hui, répondit Sakura, ravie de la perche que lui tendait Neji et qui lui permettrait sans doute de les congédier poliment.

- Je vais te conduire dans ta chambre, proposa Lee.

Sakura le remercia et allait pour prendre le plateau contenant leurs boissons, mais Neji la devança.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. Va te reposer.

- D'accord, merci Neji. A demain à la soirée.

Les deux garçons étaient des habitués des lieux et partirent en direction soit de la cuisine soit de la chambre de Sakura, puis sortirent en longeant l'hôpital, où ils avaient fait de nombreux séjours suite à certaines missions périlleuses. C'était d'ailleurs souvent Sakura qui les soignait.

L'hôpital donnait directement sur la rue, mais une petite allée le longeait et donnait accès à un grand parc où les patients pouvaient se promener. Au fond de ce parc, on trouvait une grande maison traditionnelle où vivait la famille de Sakura. En plus de Sakura, ses parents et ses sœurs, deux autres personnes vivaient dans cette maison : Temari, une orpheline un peu plus vieille que Sakura, qui travaillait comme infirmière à l'hôpital en cas de manque de main-d'œuvre et comme domestique chez les Sarutobi, et Shikamaru, un jeune garçon de l'âge de Sakura, qui n'aimait pas le combat et qui étudiait la médecine avec Kurenaï.

Après être retournée dans sa chambre, Sakura s'allongea sur son lit et laissa ses idées vagabonder sur ce que venait de lui apprendre Neji. Certes, elle comprenait la décision du Conseil en ce qui concernait la reconstruction du clan Uchiwa, mais pourquoi Hinata ? et surtout pourquoi Sasuke ? Sasuke avait une sœur, elle pouvait très bien assurer elle aussi la reconstruction du clan, non ? Bon, d'accord, elle perdrait son nom de jeune fille au cours du mariage, donc le clan ne serait pas réellement reconstruit. Donc, va pour Sasuke, mais pourquoi Hinata ? Certes, son clan est le plus puissant de Konoha depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa, mais Hinata n'était pas la seule fille dans son clan, et elle faisait partie des rares filles de Konoha qui ne couraient pas après le beau brun. Vraiment, Sakura ne comprenait pas la décision du Conseil, d'autant plus que c'était elle-même qu'elle voyait mariée à Sasuke, comme la plupart des autres filles de Konoha.

Alors que la jeune femme rêvassait sur son lit, elle entendit son père rentrer. Elle se leva pour aller le saluer, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il avait passé sa journée au manoir des Hyûga, à aider à préparer la soirée du lendemain. Elle accéléra donc son pas pour aller l'accueillir dans l'entrée.

- Bonsoir, père ! fit-elle joyeusement.

- Ma petite fleur de cerisier ! lui répondit Asuma en enlaçant sa fille. Comment s'est passée ta journée de repos ?

- Très bien, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir dans le jardin. Rock Lee et Neji Hyûga m'ont rendu visite cet après-midi.

Asuma s'assit à côté d'elle sur les planches de bois qui courraient le long de leur maison traditionnelle, les jambes dans le vide.

- Ah, vous avez dû parler de la soirée des Hyûga, alors ?

- Brièvement. Nous avons surtout parlé du problème de la succession du Troisième. Enfin, principalement eux. Je commence à en avoir assez, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle plus que de ça, en ce moment. Je connais l'ampleur de ce problème, mais la vie ne se limite pas à ça.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, ma chérie, répliqua le brun. C'est pour cela que la soirée chez les Hyûga tombe à pic pour nous changer les idées. Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Hiashi, le chef du clan, compte nous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Sakura savait de quoi son père allait lui parler, mais elle voulait croire que ce que Neji avait dit était erroné, même si cet espoir était fou.

- Oui, Neji m'en a vaguement touché un mot tout à l'heure, mais il ne semblait pas avoir le droit d'en dire davantage.

- Ce brave garçon doit avoir ses raisons. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas encore officiel, il lui est donc difficile d'en parler librement, mais je vais te le dire, même si je sais que cela te fera de la peine, ma chérie.

Sakura cessa un instant de respirer, souhaitant de tout son cœur entendre son père lui dire le contraire de ce que Neji avait dit.

- L'héritière du clan Hyûga va épouser Sasuke Uchiwa, afin de reconstruire son clan.

C'était donc vrai, Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans savoir si elle aurait la force de retenir ce torrent. Voyant sa réaction, Asuma la prit dans ses bras et reprit :

- Je savais que cette nouvelle allait t'abattre. C'est pour cela que je voulais que tu le saches dans un cadre intime, et pas devant le gratin de Konoha. Il y aura suffisamment de demoiselles éplorées ou furieuses demain pour que tu n'aies pas à te faire remarquer.

- Mais… pourquoi… Hinata… ? hoqueta la jeune femme sur l'épaule de son géniteur.

Le grand fumeur marqua une pause tout en caressant les cheveux roses de sa fille aînée.

- Hiashi Hyûga… considérait que sa fille aînée,… l'héritière du clan,… ne serait utile en rien aux shinobis de son clan. Pour lui,… contribuer à la reconstruction du clan Uchiwa… tout en transmettant le Byakugan… est la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire pour son clan.

Asuma avait eu du mal à dire cela car, comme bon nombre des habitants de Konoha, il aimait beaucoup Hinata qui était sous-estimée par son père. Comme chaque membre de son clan, Hinata était née avec des pupilles spéciales. Toutes blanches, elles lui permettaient de voir très loin, tout autour d'elle et à travers les matières. C'était le Byakugan des Hyûga. Il servait bien sûr pour bon nombre des missions du village mais, il était très utile aussi en médecine et aussi en botanique. C'est pour cela que les femmes du clan Hyûga travaillaient à l'hôpital pour les diagnostics. Mais Hinata, elle, était spécialisée dans la botanique et pouvait voir les molécules présentes dans les plantes. Elle travaillait avec Ino, chargée de conserver la serre des Uchiwa qui contenait de nombreuses plantes utiles pour produire tous les médicaments nécessaires à l'hôpital. Toutes les deux étaient donc à la tête du département pharmaceutique de Konoha. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches et Ino était ravie à la perspective d'avoir Hinata comme belle-sœur et avoir la joviale Ino comme belle-sœur rassurait Hinata qui était un peu effrayée à l'idée d'avoir le beau et mystérieux Sasuke Uchiwa comme époux.

Voyant le désarroi de sa fille, Asuma préféra aborder un sujet un peu différent.

- Sakura, j'ai quelque chose d'assez grave à t'annoncer. Je sais que tu en as assez d'entendre parler de ça, mais il faut que tu saches que Minato et Orochimaru sont en train de rallier les habitants de Konoha à leur parti. Le conflit armé est imminent et je vais combattre aux côtés de Minato. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu es au courant mais son fils Naruto t'aime et envisage de te demander ta main. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il le fasse demain, mais ce choix n'appartient qu'à toi. Tout ce que nous désirons, ta mère et moi, c'est que tu hérites de cet hôpital et que tu le gères aussi bien que ta mère et ses aïeules.

- Mais pourquoi moi et pas Ayame ou Moegi ? protesta Sakura, qui avait séché ses larmes.

- Parce que tu es l'aînée et que c'est ton devoir. Par ailleurs, tes sœurs n'ont pas les qualités nécessaires pour prendre la suite de Kurenai. En parlant d'elle, je crois qu'elle arrive.

- Oui, je l'entends d'ici, mais c'est inhabituel chez elle de crier aussi fort.

Effectivement, la directrice de l'hôpital était en train de discuter assez violemment avec un des chercheurs de l'hôpital, Kabuto.

- Kabuto, tonnait Kurenai, je vous avais engagé pour trouver des techniques de guérison, mais vos expériences sont plus que douteuses : travailler ainsi sur des cadavres est malsain et vous ne m'apportez plus aucun résultat concluant depuis trois ans. Je vous avais donné une seconde chance, mais c'en est assez, je vous renvoie.

- Bien, madame, je comprends votre décision, répondit la voix calme de Kabuto, mais avez-vous bien conscience des conséquences de votre geste ?

- Foutez-moi le camp !

Kabuto ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et partit calmement en direction de la rue. Pendant qu'il tournait les talons, Asuma avait rejoint son épouse afin de la calmer avant qu'elle n'entre dans la maison.

- Bonsoir, mon trésor, lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

- B'soir, ronchonna-t-elle.

Elle allait pour l'embrasser, machinalement, mais son mari n'avait pas l'intention de se contenter d'un bref baiser du bout des lèvres. Il savait pertinemment qu'un bon baiser, accompagné d'un câlin était un des meilleurs moyens pour calmer instantanément sa femme. C'est ce qu'il fit. Bien entendu, Kurenai répondit avec délices à ce tendre baiser. Lorsqu'elle fut bien détendue, le couple rentra dans leur maison, et fut accueilli par une dispute entre leurs trois filles. Il semblait qu'il s'agisse cette fois-ci de la tenue que chacune porterait à la soirée chez les Hyûga. En effet, Sakura, Ayame et Moegi s'entendaient très bien au point de partager certaines affaires comme des bijoux ou autres accessoires, mais quand il s'agissait de robes ou de chaussures, le niveau sonore augmentait très vite. Quand Kurenai demanda ce qu'il se passait, ce fut Moegi qui lui tomba dessus la première :

- Maman, tu sais bien, que c'est Sakura qui a les plus belles robes et elle refuse de m'en prêter une pour demain.

- Et moi, surenchérit Ayame, je voudrais lui emprunter ses escarpins, mais cette égoïste veut les garder pour elle.

Sakura, elle, se tenait à l'écart, attendant le verdict de sa mère qu'elle aimait et respectait tant.

- Allons, Moegi, les robes de Sakura sont des robes de femme. Elle a dix-huit ans, tu n'en as que treize. Tu n'as pas encore les formes qu'il faut pour remplir ces robes.

Moegi ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter qu'il suffisait de rembourrer avec du coton, mais sa mère la devança :

- Et il est hors de question de tricher! Tout le monde s'apercevrait de la supercherie et tu serais ridiculisée. Si tu le souhaites, nous irons demain t'acheter une robe neuve. Quant à toi, Ayame, tu ne fais pas la même pointure que Sakura, tu souffrirais le martyre si tu t'avisais de danser avec ses chaussures. Mais je t'autorise à m'emprunter une paire de chaussures, puisque nous faisons la même pointure.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! protesta Ayame. Moegi a droit à une nouvelle robe, pourquoi j'aurais pas une nouvelle paire de chaussures, moi ?

Kurenai soupira. Les disputes de ses filles étaient épuisantes à la longue, mais elles mettaient de l'ambiance dans cette maison et elle ne souhaiterait pour rien au monde les voir disparaître.

- Ta sœur cadette n'a qu'une seule robe de soirée et elle n'est pas convenable pour la soirée de demain. Quant aux chaussures, nous en avons suffisamment toutes les quatre pour ouvrir un magasin.

Cette phrase fit taire les filles qui, pour finir, se tirèrent la langue puérilement. Puis Temari s'avança vers la famille qui la logeait :

- Le dîner est bientôt prêt.

- Merci, Temari, répondit Kurenai en lui souriant. Je vais me rafraîchir et nous pourrons passer à table.

Pendant que Temari allait chercher Shikamaru pour le prévenir, Kurenai se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, suivie de près par son mari, à qui elle avait fait signe.

- Sakura avait l'air un peu morose. Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en se lavant les mains.

- Bof ! Elle a appris pour le mariage de Sasuke et Hinata et ça l'a abattue.

- Il va pourtant falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, comme toutes les filles de Konoha qui courent après ce mec qui les snobe. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien lui trouver ?

- Tu me demandes ça à moi qui suis un mec ?

- J'avoue, c'est bête ! Allez, descendons manger !

Le dîner se passa joyeusement. Il faut avouer qu'avec sept personnes à table, il y avait de l'ambiance. Temari et Shikamaru mangeaient à tous les repas avec leurs logeurs. La jeune femme était chargée de tenir la maison pendant que les autres travaillaient. Son caractère marqué lui avait permis de bien s'intégrer à la famille qui la traitait plus comme un membre de la famille que comme la bonniche. Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Sakura, grâce à leurs caractères marqués. Elles partageaient de nombreux secrets, comme leurs béguins. C'est pourquoi Sakura était la seule dans tout le village à savoir que Temari avait craqué pour le beau brun qui vivait chez les Sarutobi et étudiait avec Kurenai. Ce dernier s'entendait bien avec Asuma, qui était le seul homme de la maison et qu'il considérait presque comme un père. Les deux hommes se soutenaient mutuellement, n'hésitant pas à aller s'isoler dans le pavillon secret qu'ils avaient installé dans un coin éloigné du parc. De même que Sakura et Temari, les deux hommes se confiaient leurs secrets. Et Asuma avait parfaitement compris dans l'attitude de Shikamaru que ce dernier était amoureux de Temari sans le savoir.

Après le dîner, Sakura aida Temari à faire la vaisselle, comme à son habitude. Les deux jeunes femmes savouraient ce moment de complicité quotidien, qu'elles ne cèderaient pour rien au monde. Cela leur permettait de parler de tout et de rien à l'abri des autres oreilles.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Sakura ?

- C'est pas le top, en effet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, raconte-moi tout.

- Ben, comment tu réagirais, toi, si tu apprenais que le mec dont tu es amoureuse est fiancé à une autre ?

- Pas très bien, mais je comprends où tu veux en venir. C'est Sasuke, c'est ça ?

- Bingo ! Il doit épouser Hinata Hyûga, tu te rends compte ?

- Ben, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui, ça. Hinata fera sûrement une bonne épouse.

- C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça, toi ! Tu lui as jamais couru après, le seul qui t'intéresse, c'est…

- CHUT !!

- Relax, personne va t'entendre. Mes sœurs sont dans leurs chambres à choisir leurs tenues pour demain, ma mère est dans la bibliothèque en train de lire et les hommes sont allés faire leur balade du soir.

- On ne sait jamais. Alors, tu as enfin trouvé une raison pour oublier ce glaçon, avec ce mariage, non ?

- Non, je suis décidée à lui prouver demain à la soirée que je vaux beaucoup plus que cette Hinata.

- Je te déconseille de faire ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Sasuke n'a pas l'air du genre à vouloir se prendre la tête pour se dégotter une fille géniale pour l'épouser par amour. Tout ce que tu obtiendras, ce sera de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde demain soir.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Je vais faire ça discrètement, pas devant tout le monde.

- Il n'empêche qu'il va te jeter.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Mais les paroles sensées de Temari ne pouvaient venir à bout de l'entêtement de Sakura. La blonde le savait très bien ; pourtant, il lui en fallait davantage pour la décourager de sermonner la rose. Quant à Sakura, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle prêtait toujours à son aînée une oreille attentive. Malgré sa manie de toujours aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées, elle gardait les pieds sur terre grâce à Temari quant au succès de ses entreprises.

Du côté des deux hommes, ces derniers parlaient bien sûr du conflit et Asuma tentait encore une fois de convaincre Shikamaru de prendre les armes.

- Enfin, Shikamari ! Tu es un homme et, en tant que tel, tu dois combattre avec les autres ninjas !

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas été formé pour le combat et se lancer dans un tel conflit armé alors qu'un simple duel règlerait tout, je trouve ça galère.

- Bon, comme tu veux ! J'imagine que tu participeras quand même à ce conflit en continuant de travailler à l'hôpital ?

- Bien évidemment ! Kurenai aura besoin d'un maximum de main-d'oeuvre, j'imagine. Je pense d'ailleurs que Temari passera moins de temps à tenir la maison.

- Oh, est-ce bien dommage ! Elle trouvera moins facilement les lettres d'amour que tu écris sans oser les lui envoyer !

Shikamaru rougit puis détourna la tête en soupirant :

- N'importe quoi !

Le lendemain, Sakura s'occupa du mieux qu'elle put à l'hôpital, ayant hâte d'être à la soirée des Hyûga. Il n'y avait pas trop de patients en ce moment, mais Sakura, tout comme chaque personne travaillant pour l'hôpital, savait que cette période calme n'allait pas tarder à prendre fin. La jeune femme pouvait donc se permettre de bien s'occuper de ses patients, afin de ne pas trop penser à la soirée et d'éviter de laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Deux heures avant la soirée, Sakura était dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer avec Temari qui devait la coiffer. Mais tout d'abord, elles s'affrontaient sur un problème de taille :

- Mais enfin, Sakura, cette robe est trop légère pour la saison ! Tu vas être malade !

- Je sais ! Mais si je veux conquérir Sasuke ce soir, je dois sortir le grand jeu !

Sakura portait une robe noire certes très élégante, mais dévoilant un peu trop certaines parties de son corps. En effet, tout son dos était nu, le décolleté était vraiment prononcé, la robe était attachée dans le cou, descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, mais fendue haut sur la cuisse droite, laissant toute sa jambe visible. Elle portait des sandales dorées, une fine ceinture en or autour de ses hanches et un long pendentif en or aussi habillait son décolleté. Temari, qui n'était pas invitée à la soirée, lui tendait une robe bustier rouge, avec un laçage dans le dos, plus couvrante mais tout aussi élégante et sexy, puisque moulant à merveille les formes de Sakura. Mais cette dernière restait ferme sur sa décision de porter la robe noire, quitte à passer pour vulgaire. Son amie connaissait très bien son caractère et savait que personne ne pourrait faire changer d'avis la tête de mule rose. Elle soupira donc tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse.

- Alors, je te coiffe comment ? demanda la blonde.

- Faudrait quelque chose d'élégant et de simple. Elégant car c'est chez les Hyûga et simple pour casser un peu le côté tape-à-l'œil de ma tenue.

- Mais faut quand même que ce soit en accord avec ta tenue, donc, voyons… un chignon-banane et les mèches qui rentrent pas, je les boucle, ça te va ?

- Parfait ! s'exclama Sakura pendant que Temari se mettait à l'ouvrage.

Elle compléta sa tenue par de simples clous en or à ses oreilles et opta pour un maquillage léger : un léger trait sous les yeux pour souligner son regard et un coup de gloss à peine rosé sur ses lèvres. Puis elle rejoignit ses parents et ses sœurs dans l'entrée. Asuma portait un smoking, Kurenaï portait une robe rouge classique, les épaules couvertes par un châle blanc élégant, des escarpins rouges à ses pieds. Elle avait agrémenté sa tenue de bijoux en argent qui donnaient lui une touche particulièrement élégante et elle avait ses cheveux relevés en un chignon strict mais qui laissait tout de même s'échapper quelques mèches bouclées. Ayame portait une robe bustier bleu nuit du même modèle que la robe rouge que Temari avait suggéré à Sakura, des spartiates blanches et ses bijoux étaient tous composés de perles blanches. Elle avait opté pour une coiffure simple : ses cheveux lisses cascadaient sur ses épaules. Quant à la cadette, Moegi, elle portait une robe tube rose fuchsia, des escarpins noirs et des bijoux en perles noires.

Chacun voulut avoir son commentaire sur la tenue de Sakura, mais savait qu'elle ne changerait pas sa tenue d'un cheveu ou d'un fil. Pour éviter une conversation qui ne mènerait nulle part, Asuma dit donc :

- Ma fille, tu es superbe. Tout comme vous toutes ! Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir la chance d'être entouré par autant de jolies femmes.

Cette phrase permit aux sœurs et à la mère de Sakura d'oublier leurs remarques sur la rose, puis toute la famille put partir pour le manoir Hyûga. Ils furent accompagnés jusqu'à la rue par Shikamaru et Temari qui étaient de garde à l'hôpital pour la nuit.

**A suivre…**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé (j'en ai besoin pour la suite) via une review. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture.**

**A plus**

**Lara Timquogni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Merci à Kestrel Faeran, qui me sert de bêta malgré elle (je lui ai pas vraiment demandé son avis…).**

**Réponse à Nemulos : Je ne pense pas vraiment condenser l'histoire. Je compte suivre (plus ou moins) strictement le scénario du film jusqu'à la naissance de Bonnie Blue. Après je me séparerais progressivement de l'histoire pour une fin un peu plus joyeuse. Au passage, il y aura quand même moins de morts.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque les Sarutobi arrivèrent au manoir Hyûga, la soirée semblait déjà animée. Asuma et les femmes de sa vie passèrent le large portail gardé par deux ninjas, puis s'avancèrent vers la salle de réception du manoir. A l'entrée de ladite pièce, Ino et Neji accueillaient les invités avec la politesse qui seyait à leurs rangs respectifs. A la vue de la famille Sarutobi, le sourire poli de Neji se mua en un sourire ravi à l'idée de retrouver enfin une des plus jolies filles de Konoha et celui d'Ino se fit dégoûté car elle ne supportait pas Sakura et ses manières. Mais elle parvint tout de même à ignorer cette dernière pour saluer poliment sa mère, avec qui elle travaillait elle aussi. De son côté, Neji s'inclina devant Asuma, qui fit de même.

Pendant que les parents entraient, les jeunes se saluèrent mutuellement. Profitant du fait qu'ils étaient entre jeunes, Ino se permit de provoquer Sakura sur un ton poli mais agressif :

- Tiens, Sakura ! Tu tiens encore à séduire mon frère ? Ce n'est pas avec une robe pareille que tu réussiras à l'attirer dans tes filets !

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Ino. Moi, au moins, je peux me permettre de porter une robe comme celle-ci, personne ne dira rien. Tandis que toi, tu ne peux que porter des robes de petite fille sage pour pouvoir préserver la réputation de ton clan déchu !

Les deux jeunes femmes se fusillèrent du regard. Il était difficile de se rappeler que, petites, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Tout avait basculé lorsque Sakura avait commencé à avoir ses premiers béguins. Quand Ino avait compris que Sakura commençait à se servir de leur amitié pour s'approcher de Sasuke, la blonde avait coupé tout lien d'amitié avec la rose. Depuis lors, les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient plus se croiser sans se crêper le chignon. Elles faisaient tout de même un effort pour les grandes occasions et se contentaient d'une joute verbale.

Coupant court à cette conversation, les sœurs de Sakura l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur, non sans complimenter une dernière fois Ino sur sa tenue. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se séparèrent, chacune cherchant une connaissance. La fleur de cerisier ne tarda pas à trouver Sasuke, en pleine conversation avec Hinata et Lee. En s'approchant, Sakura put entendre quelques bribes de conversation ; les deux garçons parlaient missions et compagnie, tandis qu'Hinata les écoutait poliment, sans oser dire un mot. Mais au fond des yeux de l'héritière des Hyûga, Sakura voyait bien qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

- Eh bien, Lee, lança-t-elle en s'incrustant dans le groupe, il me semblait t'avoir fait comprendre qu'on évitait de parler de ce conflit devant une fille.

- Sakura, fit l'interpellé, quel bonheur de te revoir ! Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, Lee. Mais l'héroïne de la soirée n'est pas en reste non plus, je crois, déclara Sakura en se tournant vers Hinata qui la remerciait intérieurement d'avoir changé le sujet de conversation. Hinata, ta robe blanche te va à ravir.

Hinata portait effectivement une robe blanche montant jusqu'au cou et s'arrêtant à ses genoux, mais laissant ses bras nus. Elle portait un sautoir turquoise, des boucles d'oreilles et des mules à talons assorties. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse parcourue par un ruban blanc.

- Je te remercie, Sakura, répondit Hinata. Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vues, surtout que ce n'est plus toi qui t'occupes de la gestion des médicaments à l'hôpital.

- C'est vrai que ça commence à dater, mais les médicaments qu'Ino et toi nous fournissez sont toujours d'aussi bonne qualité. Enfin, nous ne les utilisons pas beaucoup en ce moment, nous n'avons pas trop de blessés.

- Profites-en, intervint Sasuke qui prit enfin la parole. Ca ne saurait durer !

- J'en suis bien consciente, répliqua la rose, qui voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet du moment.

Alors que Sakura cherchait désespérément un moyen de détourner la conversation, un nouvel arrivant se joignit au groupe.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! fit Kankurô.

- Bonsoir, Kankurô, répondirent les quatre jeunes de Konoha.

- Quoi de neuf à Suna ? enchaîna Sakura.

Kankurô, ninja de Suna et frère du Kazekage, était de passage à Konoha pour représenter son frère à la soirée des Hyûga, Gaara ne pouvant quitter son poste pour un événement de ce genre.

- Eh bien, pas grand-chose. Nous traversons une grande période de paix et cela est bien parti pour durer. Mais cela ne semble pas être le cas chez vous : j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des difficultés pour la succession de votre Hokage.

Sakura et Hinata levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant : quoiqu'elles fassent, la conversation revenait toujours à leur problème entre Minato et Orochimaru. Mais elles firent semblant de rien et écoutaient en souriant Sasuke et Lee exposer la situation dans tous les détails à Kankurô. Ils connaissaient le frère du Kazekage et lui faisaient confiance, sachant pertinemment que Suna était un allié de Konoha et ne pourrait tirer aucun avantage de leur situation incertaine. Le visiteur de Suna comprit ce qu'il devrait dire à son frère : ce conflit ne concernait que Konoha et il ne fallait en aucun cas prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre candidat à la succession.

A quelques mètres de là, Ayame et Ino regardaient le groupe dont faisait partie leur sœur et frère respectifs.

- Regarde donc les efforts désespérés de ta sœur pour séduire Sasuke, fit Ino.

- Elle sait pourtant que ça ne sert à rien de minauder autant devant lui, répliqua la sœur de Sakura. Elle ne fait qu'aguicher un peu plus Lee, alors qu'il est déjà fou d'elle. Si elle continue, il va finir par la violer !

- Ca lui ferait le plus grand bien ! rit Ino. Il va falloir qu'elle finisse par comprendre que Sasuke ne l'aime pas mais qu'elle a presque tous les garçons de Konoha à ses pieds.

- A ce propos, ne le répète à personne, mais Naruto n'a plus de vues sur elle mais sur moi. Depuis qu'il a découvert ma recette de ramen, il considère que je suis la femme qu'il lui faut.

- Pourtant, son père continue de dire qu'il veut épouser ta sœur !

- Bien évidemment, car il faut que ce soit l'aînée qui se marie la première, tu le sais bien.

Voyant que sa sœur et Ino médisaient sur son autre sœur, Moegi prit Sakura et Hinata à part sous prétexte d'aller se repoudrer le nez. Les deux jeunes femmes la remercièrent intérieurement de les avoir soustraites à cette conversation qui s'éternisait sur le futur Quatrième Hokage.

En se rendant aux toilettes, elles croisèrent un homme qui les dévisageait. Ou plutôt qui dévisageait Sakura. Il capta d'ailleurs le regard de cette dernière. Elle vit alors un homme châtain, aux marques rouges sur les joues, appuyé nonchalamment sur un mur, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, et l'air d'apprécier la vue dans ses yeux. Cet homme se distinguait des autres par sa tenue : contrairement aux autres hommes, il ne portait pas un smoking mais un simple costume noir dont la veste était ouverte sur une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée en haut.

Lorsque les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant le grand miroir qui surplombait les lavabos des toilettes, Sakura demanda à Hinata l'identité de l'inconnu qui les dévisageait.

- Oh, c'est Kiba Inuzuka.

- C'est pas le clan Inuzuka qui élève des chiens ? interrogea Moegi.

- Si, c'est ça, répondit Hinata. Kiba a eu une formation de ninja mais s'est spécialisé dans l'escorte de personnages importants entre Suna et Konoha. Il paraît qu'il s'occupe aussi de trafics louches mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

- Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne, Hinata, fit Sakura.

- Faut dire qu'on sort pas beaucoup de l'hôpital donc on connait pas tout le monde, répliqua la cadette des Sarutobi. Puis je l'ai jamais vu à l'hôpital. Et toi, Sakura ?

- Moi non plus, répondit son aînée. Bon, si on retournait faire honneur à ce buffet ? suggéra Sakura dans un sourire.

En sortant des toilettes, la reine de la soirée vit Sasuke lui faire signe de le rejoindre dans le jardin. Elle prit congé des sœurs Sarutobi et rejoignit son fiancé.

Tous deux s'assirent sur un banc en pierre un peu à l'écart de la salle des fêtes et le brun prit la parole :

- Hinata, depuis qu'on est fiancés, on n'a pas eu le temps de se parler en tête-à-tête. Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est un mariage arrangé et pas un mariage d'amour.

La brune afficha une mine un peu triste.

- Même si le Conseil et ton père veulent nous marier seulement pour avoir une branche de ninjas puissants, je ne souhaite pas te forcer à être enceinte. On prendra le temps nécessaire, moi-même je ne me sens pas encore prêt à être père.

Hinata soupira de soulagement : la nuit de noces et l'idée de l'accouplement avec Sasuke la stressaient, elle était loin d'être prête à perdre sa virginité. De plus, comme Sakura, elle aimait un autre garçon depuis quelques années. Et elle avait toujours cru que ce serait un blond aux yeux bleu azur qui prendrait sa virginité. Elle n'avait confié ce rêve à personne mais les projets matrimoniaux de son père détruisaient ce rêve.

- De même, reprit Sasuke, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois malheureuse. Tu seras ma femme, d'accord, tu devras t'occuper de nos enfants et de notre manoir, d'accord, mais si tu aimes un autre garçon, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me trompais.

La fiancée de Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Je te demanderais juste de rester discrète avec lui afin que la réputation de mon clan ne soit pas entachée.

Le brun savait qu'il intimidait la jeune femme, c'est pourquoi il tenait à mettre les choses au clair pour la rassurer. Il ne s'étonnait d'ailleurs pas de son silence pendant qu'il parlait. De même, il avait eu une idée afin de la mettre en confiance avant leur mariage et avait obtenu l'autorisation de son futur beau-père.

- Hinata, tous les deux, on ne se connait pas bien. Je te propose donc quelque chose : acceptes-tu de venir vivre chez moi afin qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux avant notre mariage ?

- Sas… Sasuke… Je ne crois pas… bégaya-t-elle.

- Ton père m'a donné son accord à condition qu'on ne dorme pas dans la même chambre et que je ne touche pas avant notre mariage. Etant donné que j'ai un manoir entier pour ma sœur et moi, nous pouvons facilement te laisser avoir ta chambre à toi.

A la mention d'Ino, Hinata fut bien moins effrayée à l'idée de vivre avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Les deux femmes étaient de bonnes amies et Ino se faisait une joie de voir sa collègue et amie devenir sa belle-sœur. Elle se rappela alors qu'Ino lui avait déjà beaucoup parlé de son frère et qu'il était moins froid et distant qu'il en avait l'air.

- B-Bien, Sasuke. Quand… Quand est-ce que je peux emménager ?

- Quand tu veux. Nous avons déjà préparé ta chambre, qui est adjacente à celle d'Ino.

Retournons dans la salle des fêtes. Pendant que les deux fiancés discutaient, Sakura était entourée de quelques-uns de ses soupirants, qui se disputaient ses danses. Tout le petit groupe semblait bien rire.

- Sakura, n'est-ce pas que tu danseras tous les rocks avec moi ? demandait Lee avec des yeux larmoyants.

- N'importe quoi ! se moqua Naruto. Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur danseur de Konoha !

- Non mais ça va les chevilles ? riposta Sai.

- Et si on demandait d'abord à Neji quel est le programme niveau musique ? fit Sakura, d'un ton léger.

Cette suggestion laissa place à un silence, auquel Neji mit fin en répondant à la question de la demoiselle.

- Eh bien, nous allons commencer par une série de rocks, pour mettre tout de suite l'ambiance. Ensuite, je ne sais plus l'ordre, mais valses, tangos, techno et slows sont prévus. Il y aura bien sûr plusieurs séries de chaque style (1).

- Bon, ben, fit Sakura, je réserve une danse de chaque style à chacun d'entre vous, après nous verrons car je ne voudrais pas non plus refuser trop de danses aux autres invités.

- Je veux être le premier !! s'exclama Naruto.

- Non moi ! répliquèrent les autres en chœur.

Une petite dispute éclata, afin de savoir qui serait le premier à danser avec Sakura. Cette dernière les calma assez vite, car tout le monde commençait à se tourner vers eux.

- Et si on tirait à la courte paille pour déterminer l'ordre dans lequel vous danserez avec moi ?

Sa proposition mit fin à la dispute et la jeune fille utilisa des cure-dents qu'elle cassa pour faire le tirage. Finalement, l'ordre fut le suivant : Naruto, Neji, Sai, Lee. Puis la conversation repartit sur divers sujets.

Un gong se fit entendre subitement. Les conversations cessèrent toutes d'un coup et tout le monde se tourna vers une petite estrade où se tenaient une domestique, gong en main, et Hiashi Hyûga. Le domestique descendit et le maître des lieux prit la parole :

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre ainsi vos conversations, mais j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer.

Pendant que chacun allait de sa supposition quant à la nouvelle, Hinata fut invitée à rejoindre son père sur l'estrade.

- Vous avez tous été invités à venir fêter les dix-huit ans de ma fille aînée, Hinata. A présent qu'elle est en âge de se marier, je peux vous annoncer ses fiançailles avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Pendant que ce dernier rejoignait sa fiancée et son père, tout le monde commença à commenter la nouvelle. Hiashi demanda le silence puis acheva :

- Leur mariage aura lieu dans trois mois, vous êtes bien sûr tous invités. Nous vous communiquerons les renseignements nécessaires plus tard. Mais il est temps de nous rendre dans le parc, le temps de transformer cette salle en piste de danse.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle, les groupies de Sasuke se faisant particulièrement entendre à grand renfort de pleurs, cris et autres manifestations de leur tristesse et leur mécontentement suite à la nouvelle des fiançailles de Sasuke.

Dans le parc, on vit assez nettement une séparation entre les hommes et les femmes, qui ne voulaient pas abîmer leurs talons dans les cailloux du parc. Les hommes s'étaient donc dispersés dans le parc en petits groupes, tandis que les femmes restaient sur les lattes de bois entourant la salle de réception.

Sakura, entourée de ses sœurs, alla féliciter la fiancée. Afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons, elle discuta un instant avec les trois autres jeunes femmes, puis prétexta avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes. L'aînée des Sarutobi prit la direction des toilettes mais s'éclipsa discrètement en direction du groupe où se trouvait Sasuke. Tout en restant hors de vue du groupe, elle cherchait un moyen de le prendre à part pour… Pour quoi exactement ? Elle ne savait, mais elle allait aviser.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, les hommes, tous partisans de Minato, parlaient de la probabilité d'un conflit armé et énuméraient les raisons pour lesquelles ils auraient assurément l'ascendant sur le camp d'Orochimaru.

- Tous les ninjas d'élite se sont ralliés à Minato ! Orochimaru n'a aucune chance ! dit l'un.

- Sans compter que Minato est le ninja qui a le plus de chakra parmi tous ceux du village, fit un autre.

- Oui, mais Orochimaru a recruté des mercenaires d'autres villages, répliqua Kiba, d'un air détaché.

- Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? demanda Lee.

- Tout simplement en observant les alentours à chaque escorte que je fais. J'ai remarqué un campement bien dissimulé au cours de mes escortes à Suna. J'en ai fait part au conseil dans un rapport, puis j'ai eu l'occasion d'aller voir de plus près. Il s'agissait de déserteurs et de mercenaires recrutés par Orochimaru.

- D'accord, coupa rapidement Naruto, mais vas-tu combattre avec nous aux côtés de mon père ?

- Mon vieux, je t'aime bien et j'apprécie beaucoup ton père. Je suis bien entendu de votre côté, mais j'estime que ce conflit ne concerne que Minato, Orochimaru et le Conseil. A votre place, je les laisserais seuls régler ce problème. Je ne prendrai donc pas part à cette guerre.

Cette déclaration suscita l'indignation de tout le groupe, composé de toute la bande de Sasuke, plus quelques autres. L'Inuzuka comprit très vite qu'il perturbait les rêves des jeunes hommes avec lesquels il discutait.

- Les gars, fit-il, il semble que je vous gêne. Je vais donc vous laisser avec vos chimères !

Sur ce, il partit en les saluant d'une main, l'autre enfoncée dans une poche de pantalon, un sourire faux sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Sasuke reprocha à ses amis de ne pas avoir prêté attention aux paroles de Kiba.

- Franchement, vous êtes cons quand vous vous y mettez ! Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il nous donnait des infos capitales pour la guerre ?

- Oui, mais il ne veut pas se battre à nos côtés, cracha Lee.

- Peut-être pas avec des armes, mais je ne serais pas surpris qu'il accepte d'espionner le camp d'Orochimaru et de nous donner plus d'informations. En tout cas, faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je vais voir s'il peut nous en dire plus sur ces mercenaires et leurs techniques.

L'attitude de Sasuke surprit la totalité des jeunes ninjas, qui polémiquait à présent sur ce que leur avait dit l'héritier des Uchiwa. Alors que ce dernier s'éloignait, Sakura l'appela discrètement et lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle. Elle se tenait dans un petit salon de jardin, couvert par des arceaux de roses rouges. Sasuke soupira, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- J'ai pas fini d'en baver, maintenant que mes fiançailles sont officielles ! se dit-il.

Il rejoignit la fleur de cerisier et s'assit sur un banc en face d'elle. Cette dernière était assise de manière à se mettre en valeur, mais de façon naturelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura ?

Cette simple phrase lui fit oublier tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire.

- Sasuke, fit-elle d'une petite voix et en baissant les yeux, tu comptes vraiment épouser Hinata ?

- Oui, fit le brun froidement. Et je ne vois en quoi ça peut te déranger !

- Mais Sasuke, je … je t'aime…

- Franchement, j'en ai rien à faire. Je ne comptais pas me marier par amour, donc quand Hiashi Hyûga et le conseil m'ont proposé ce mariage avec une fille qui ne me court pas après et qui n'est pas lourde, mais qui est belle, au moins, elle, j'ai dit oui sans hésiter pensant que je pourrai me débarrasser de toi et des autres !

Les mots de Sasuke blessaient Sakura. Il ne la trouvait pas belle, il la trouvait lourde et il voulait se débarrasser d'elle. Elle sentait les larmes monter mais elle se refusait à pleurer devant Sasuke, qui lui trouverait alors un défaut de plus.

- Mais, tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour, et tu ne comptais de toute façon pas te marier par amour. Mais peut-être qu'un jour tu commenceras à aimer ou à prendre en compte mes sentiments, donc…

- Laisse tomber, je ne tromperai jamais Hinata. Il n'y a qu'à elle que je ferai l'amour. Et si je dois aimer quelqu'un, ça sera elle.

Sakura n'en put plus et ouvrit le barrage de sa tristesse et de sa colère.

- T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment peux-tu me parler sur ce ton alors que je me déclare à toi !!

- Mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que je suis inaccessible, maintenant, lui répondit-il, calme, mais toujours ennuyé. Il faut que tu m'oublies, et le meilleur moyen pour que tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est de faire en sorte que tu me détestes.

- Mais, Sasuke, je ne pourrai jamais…

- Ca suffit, Sakura, fit le brun en la prenant par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Laisse tomber, je ne t'aimerai jamais, mais tu es une fille sans doute formidable et séduisante, y'a qu'à voir comment tous les mecs de Konoha te courent après comme les filles me courent après ! Mais évidemment t'es trop conne pour te rendre compte que tu n'as que l'embarras du choix.

- T'es vraiment une belle pourriture pour me jeter comme ça et m'envoyer dans les bras d'un autre, lui lança-t-elle tout en se dégageant des bras du ninja.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de le gifler, afin d'extérioriser sa colère. L'Uchiwa ne riposta pas quand elle le frappa mais repartit sans dire un mot, sachant que c'était inutile avec elle.

Sakura resta un instant afin de se calmer, puis se leva pour partir dans la direction opposée à celle de Sasuke. C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui la regardait à une entrée du salon extérieur.

- Oh pardon, je pensais que tu étais partie, fit faussement Kiba.

- T'es là depuis quand ? répliqua Sakura, énervée à l'idée qu'il eût tout entendu.

- Pas depuis longtemps, seulement depuis cinq minutes.

Il avait donc tout entendu. Offusquée, la rose répliqua :

- Tu sais que c'est mal élevé d'écouter aux portes !!

- Oui, mais c'était trop intéressant. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. Muet comme une tombe.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu n'es pas un mec bien, Kiba.

- Alors Sakura Sarutobi sait qui je suis ! Pourtant nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant !

Ce ton mielleux et poli à outrance exaspérait au plus haut point Sakura.

- On parle beaucoup avec ses patients dans un hôpital. Je ne t'y ai effectivement jamais vu…

- Je n'ai jamais été blessé sérieusement. Pourquoi aller à l'hôpital pour une simple écharde ?

- Et prétentieux avec ça ! Ma sœur Moegi t'a soigné à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu n'es pas si bête que tu en as l'air ! Faut pas être bien intelligente pour courir après un mec aussi méprisant vis-à-vis des nanas !

- Je pourrais croire que tu es jaloux pour dire un truc pareil, étant donné qu'en plus tu es loin d'être un canon.

Et elle partit sur ces mots, pensant lui avoir fermé le clapet. Il l'avait laissée partir, mais il donnerait n'importe quoi pour une autre conversation comme celle qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne l'avouerait à personne, mais il venait de trouver la femme de sa vie et était prêt à tout pour l'épouser.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura était retournée à la salle de réception, presque prête à accueillir les danseurs, mais alla faire un tour aux toilettes pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux trop rouges et aussi pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. Alors qu'elle se soulageait, un petit groupe de filles entra dans les toilettes pour se remaquiller avant que les hommes ne reviennent.

- Non, mais vous avez vu comment elle s'est attifée ? s'écriait Ino. Je pensais lui avoir fait comprendre que Sasuke ne peut pas aimer les aguicheuses et les allumeuses.

Sakura était presque sûre que la sœur de Sasuke parlait d'elle. Heureusement que la porte des toilettes la cachait complètement !

- Tu sais, pour faire entendre raison à ma sœur, faut se lever de très bonne heure.

Cette fois-ci, Sakura avait reconnu la voix de sa sœur Ayame.

- Non mais cette tenue, sérieux ! reprit Ino. Tous les mecs bavaient sur elle ; si elle ne se fait pas violer avant la fin de la soirée, ça sera un miracle.

- Je-je ne pense pas, fit timidement une douce voix, que Sakura reconnut comme étant celle d'Hinata. Sakura a du caractère, elle saura se défendre, je crois.

- Et dire qu'elle minaude même devant Kankurô, qui est mon prétendant, dit Ayame sans prêter attention à la brune.

- Et aussi devant Lee, sur qui j'ai des vues ! compléta Ino.

- Sur un type aussi ridicule ? s'étouffait de rire la sœur de Sakura.

- Au-delà du physique, il est bourré de qualités que je cherche chez un mec.

- Ben, il est amoureux de Sakura donc t'es pas prête de l'avoir, ma vieille ! ricana Ayame.

- De toute façon, Sakura est trop conne pour sortir avec un mec comme lui ou pour l'envoyer paître, elle aime trop être entourée de mecs.

- Vous êtes dure avec elle, fit Hinata. Elle est belle, elle a la chance d'avoir plein de soupirants. Peut-être qu'elle est embarrassée par le choix qu'elle a à faire.

- Et ton fiancé dans l'histoire ? répliqua Ayame.

- Ce doit être un jeu pour rendre les autres garçons jaloux, et comme beaucoup d'autres filles l'aiment, elle l'a choisi lui pour sa comédie, pour que ça paraisse crédible.

- Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison, Hinata ! soupira Ino.

Sur ce, elles sortirent des toilettes. Sakura finit de se rhabiller puis se recomposa une figure tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait comment Ino et Ayame la voyaient, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hinata prît sa défense. Elle se surprit à penser qu'au-delà de sa timidité, Hinata était une fille bien (ndla : clin d'œil à Galilab) et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup l'avoir comme amie.

L'aînée des Sarutobi sortit des toilettes alors que tout le monde revenait. Elle vit son père lui faire signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit pour retrouver sa famille au complet. Alors qu'elle allait demander ce qu'il se passait, un gong retentit à nouveau et tout le monde se retourna vers l'estrade, qui était toujours à sa place. Là se tenait Hiashi, bien sûr, mais aussi un grand homme blond, aux yeux bleus malicieux, ressemblant à Naruto, mais avec vingt ans de plus.

- Avant que la musique ne commence, fit le chef du clan Hyûga, notre ami Minato a une déclaration à vous faire !

- Mes amis, je sais que vous êtes tous prêts à soutenir mon droit au poste de Quatrième Hokage. Ce soir, vous avez l'opportunité de prendre une part active au conflit qui m'oppose à Orochimaru. C'est officiel, nous allons nous combattre. Tenez-vous prêts dès demain soir. Je ne vous gâche pas la soirée plus longtemps.

Alors que Minato repartait et que le premier rock de la soirée commençait à se faire entendre, Asuma dit à ses « femmes » :

- Voilà, vous savez que je pars au combat demain soir. Vous aurez sans doute beaucoup de travail dans les jours qui vont venir et cette soirée est peut-être la dernière avant un long moment. Profitons-en !

Naruto se tenait un peu à l'écart de la famille Sarutobi, prêt à inviter Sakura à danser. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Hinata ouvraient le bal, Hinata car c'était la reine de la soirée et Sasuke car il était fiancé à elle. Ils furent vite rejoints par Naruto et Sakura, puis par bien d'autres couples.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Lee prit Sakura à part. Il l'entraîna dans le parc, puis s'arrêta face à elle, les mains dans les siennes.

- Sakura, tu es une fille jolie, intelligente, douée pour la médecine, la danse, tu as du caractère. Depuis que je te connais, c'est évident pour moi : je t'aime et tu es la femme de ma vie. C'est pour ça que je te demande ce soir : veux-tu m'épouser ?

Tout en disant sa dernière phrase, il avait lâché une main de Sakura pour sortir une petite boîte de sa poche et s'était agenouillé.

Sakura, elle, était bouche bée, et ne savait pas quoi répondre ; tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Ayame… Elle se rappela alors différentes phrases qu'elle avait entendues au cours de la soirée : « t'es trop conne pour te rendre compte que tu n'as que l'embarras du choix », « peut-être qu'elle est embarrassée par le choix qu'elle a à faire », « j'ai des vues sur Lee », « elle est trop conne pour sortir avec un mec comme lui ou pour l'envoyer paître ». Pour faire croire à Sasuke qu'elle pouvait être heureuse sans lui, pour qu'Hinata ait raison, pour faire rager Ino et pour faire taire sa sœur, Sakura répondit à Lee :

- Oui, Lee, je veux être ta femme.

Ce dernier crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur ; il passa lentement l'anneau incrusté de petites émeraudes à l'annulaire de Sakura. Puis il la prit dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Sakura répondit ensuite à son étreinte. Après tout, puisqu'il l'aimait et qu'Ino disait qu'il avait plein de qualités, peut-être qu'elle allait finir par l'aimer d'amour.

Le premier slow de la soirée se fit alors entendre et Lee entraîna tendrement Sakura sur la piste. Mais Naruto cherchait Sakura pour l'inviter à danser ce slow. Lorsqu'il vit les nouveaux fiancés danser, il en voulut à Lee de ne pas avoir respecté l'ordre de passage. Puis il vit l'anneau au doigt de Sakura. Il comprit tout de suite que les slows étaient désormais tous réservés à Lee et alla en informer Neji et Sai.

Du côté de Sakura, abattue par ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours de la soirée, elle apprécia de trouver de la tendresse au creux de bras musclés et d'une épaule tendre. Elle se sentit tellement bien dans les bras de son fiancé qu'elle l'autorisa à lui prendre un baiser. Elle s'étonna qu'un garçon comme Lee embrassa aussi bien, sans la brusquer, amoureusement. Elle profita donc de ce baiser.

Quelques danses plus tard, Kiba tapota l'épaule de Lee :

- Puis-je t'emprunter ta cavalière pour une danse ?

- D'accord, mais garde tes distances avec elle, c'est ma fiancée.

Très classe, Kiba, s'inclina légèrement devant Sakura, le bras droit dans le dos, le bras gauche l'invitant à danser le rock qui commençait. Elle posa sa main dans celle qu'il lui présentait et il la fit tourner et virevolter pendant quelques minutes. La demoiselle fut étonnée du niveau de Kiba en danse : elle prit beaucoup de plaisir à danser avec lui, ils semblaient parfaitement se compléter en danse. Lee les surveillait du coin de l'œil, empêchant la double jalousie de trop l'envahir. Double car sa fiancée semblait aimer danser avec ce… cet Inuzuka et car, bien qu'il dansât bien, il n'avait pas vraiment le niveau de Kiba. Il se promit de corriger sa raideur et d'améliorer ses passes afin que Sakura prît autant de plaisir avec lui qu'avec l'homme-chien.

Alors que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer son nez, la famille Sarutobi s'apprêta à repartir, Lee étant invité le lendemain – enfin, le jour même – pour discuter de ses fiançailles et surtout de son mariage avec Sakura.

**A suivre…**

(1) Je ne connais pas les danses traditionnelles du Japon, et comme le monde de Naruto est semblable en partie au Japon actuel, je me suis inspirée d'une scène extraite d'une fic se déroulant au Japon de nos jours. Il s'agit de la fic que je coécris avec Galilab et Kestrel Faeran (je les salue tous les deux, au passage), intitulée Elémentaire, mon cher Watson. A ce propos, message à mes co-auteurs : je sais que vous allez lire ce chapitre, alors BOUGEZ-VOUS LE C POUR FINIR CE PUT DE CHAPITRE 10 !! Moi, tyrannique ? Naaaaan !

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pensez à me laisser une review, s'il vous plaît.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite ! Je suis désolée d'avoir autant traîné, mais ce n'est pas évident de trouver le bon compromis entre les personnages et le monde créés par Maître Kishimoto et l'œuvre de Margareth Mitchell.**

**Un gros merci à Kestrel Faeran pour sa relecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

- Toutes mes félicitations !

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Voici ce que Sakura entendait à répétition depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Cette cérémonie de mariage lui paraissait horrible et interminable. Et dire que c'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Mais comment peut-on songer à profiter de la cérémonie et de la fête quand on est serrée dans un kimono blanc qui vous étouffe et vous empêche de bouger ? Elle ne savait pas comment Hinata avait fait pour paraître si tranquille lors de son propre mariage avec Sasuke, trois jours plus tôt.

Leur union ayant été arrangée par le Conseil de Konoha, la cérémonie s'était déroulée sur le toit du bâtiment du Hokage. Une trêve de cinq jours avait été conclue entre les deux partis du conflit, en raison du mariage le plus important de et pour Konoha. La famille de Hinata, les amis des époux et les membres éminents du Village avaient été présents. Sasuke, habillé d'un kimono traditionnel, avait affiché tout du long de la cérémonie un air impassible. Quant à Hinata, sublime dans son kimono immaculé, elle avait affiché alternativement sa timidité et sa joie de partir de son clan, au sein duquel elle ne sentait pas à sa place.

En parlant du couple Uchiwa, Hinata s'approchait de Sakura pour lui faire part de sa joie à la voir unie à « un garçon aussi formidable que Lee ». Lorsque Sasuke, qui suivait sa femme, arriva à son tour pour la féliciter, Sakura espéra un mot gentil, mais elle savait bien que cet espoir était fou, Aussi ne fut-elle ni surprise ni triste d'entendre le brun lui dire : « Ne le fais pas trop souffrir. » Puis Sasuke prit la main de sa femme et l'entraîna plus loin dans le parc des Sarutobi, où la cérémonie et la réception avaient lieu.

Sakura les suivit du regard puis le porta sur son époux. Certes moins beau que Sasuke, il avait les qualités nécessaires pour rendre une femme heureuse : gentil, prévenant, bon cuisinier, bon danseur, bon ninja… Et là, alors que son union avec Sakura avait été prononcée il y a quelques minutes, il rayonnait. L'aura de bonheur qui l'entourait, combinée à sa tenue de jeune marié, le rendait presque attirant aux yeux de sa jeune épouse. Il se tourna à son tour vers elle et lui dit en lui prenant les mains :

- Ma Sakura chérie, je suis tellement heureux d'être devenu ton mari.

Il porta ses mains à son visage et les embrassa délicatement.

- Ce conflit tombe vraiment au mauvais moment, reprit-il, mais je te promets de rentrer au plus vite afin que nous puissions profiter de notre vie à deux.

A ces paroles, Sakura afficha une mine triste, ce que Lee mit sur le compte de leur séparation due à la guerre. Il se promit de se consacrer entièrement à sa femme durant la semaine à laquelle ils avaient droit en guise de lune de miel.

Deux semaines plus tard, l'hôpital était devenu une véritable fourmilière. Médecins, chirurgiens et infirmières étaient surchargés de travail. La guerre faisait de nombreuses victimes et certaines blessures étaient longues et difficiles à soigner. La grande bâtisse était en activité constante, le jour comme la nuit, et le repos se faisait de plus en plus rare pour le personnel de l'hôpital. Sakura avait ainsi profité de sa lune de miel pour se reposer, chose qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire avant un temps incertain. Elle travaillait donc vaillamment, assistée de Temari, bénéficiant toutes les deux de trois pauses d'une heure dans la journée, pour se reposer et se nourrir, avant de retourner courir d'une chambre à l'autre, d'un blessé à un autre.

Un soir, Sakura discutait avec sa mère devant l'accueil quant à la nécessité d'amputer un membre où chair et os étaient mélangés d'une manière dangereuse pour le blessé. Soudain, Sasuke arriva en courant, un blessé dans les bras. Il se précipita vers Kurenaï, qui lui montra une civière prête à accueillir un nouveau blessé. De son côté, Sakura s'avançait vers sa mère pour s'occuper du ninja amené par Sasuke mais la brune la repoussa avant qu'elle ne découvrît l'identité du blessé. Dans le brouhaha qui régnait, Sakura n'avait pas pu entendre le compte-rendu de la situation qu'avait donné Sasuke. Lorsque la directrice de l'hôpital eut tous les renseignements nécessaires, elle fit un signe de tête à Sasuke vers sa fille. Il alla donc vers elle, un air gêné et peiné sur le visage, tandis que Kurenai s'éloignait avec la civière en appelant Shikamaru qui bavardait avec Temari.

- Mais pourquoi on ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher ? J'aurais très bien pu m'en occuper ! s'exclamait-elle.

- Sakura, fit calmement Sasuke, ce blessé, c'est Lee…

Cette nouvelle, que l'Uchiwa avait annoncée sans prendre de gants, avait frappé Sakura comme un éclair. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, les images du blessé méconnaissable et couvert de sang défilant devant ses yeux. Elle sentit alors ses jambes la lâcher, mais se déconnectait du monde qui l'entourait. Sasuke la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol et l'amena sur un des sièges qui meublaient l'accueil. Sasuke ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi choquée d'apprendre que son mari était gravement blessé. Pour lui, il semblait évident qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser Lee par dépit amoureux - ce qui était vrai à l'origine. Toutefois le brun ignorait que Sakura avait fini par s'attacher à Lee. Oh, ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais cet attachement était suffisant pour faire souffrir Sakura si Lee venait à mourir. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Sasuke l'appela doucement :

- Sakura ?

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Tu connais Lee, toujours à vouloir faire du zèle ! commença Sasuke sur un ton badin avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus sérieux. Il a voulu se battre contre Orochimaru et ce dernier lui a apposé sa marque maudite, comme il a tenté de le faire sur moi.

- Je vois, fit Sakura.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à se ronger les sangs, Sasuke se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rester avec elle pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Mais il devait retourner sur le champ de bataille. Il vit alors l'assistante de Sakura, Temari, derrière eux. La jeune femme semblait avoir tout entendu et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la tête qu'elle s'occuperait de Sakura. Le brun prévint Sakura qu'il partait, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas l'entendre, perdue à nouveau dans ses pensées. Temari s'assit alors à côté de Sakura, cherchant à la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Quelques temps plus tard, Kurenaï arriva dans le hall, accompagnée de Shikamaru. Tous deux semblaient tristes et épuisés. En les voyant, Temari se redressa. Sentant un mouvement à côté d'elle, la rose leva ses yeux vers la blonde et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle. La jeune femme courut alors vers sa mère, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre pour savoir si son époux s'en sortirait ou pas. Finalement, la brune prit une inspiration et dit :

- La marque d'Orochimaru était empoisonnée, nous n'avons rien pu faire…

Sakura la fixa, incrédule, comme si elle espérait avoir mal compris. Mais les airs graves de sa mère et de Shikamaru lui confirmèrent ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux me faire chier, soupira Sakura pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Si tu crois que c'est marrant pour moi d'être obligée de te surveiller ! s'exclama Temari.

Depuis quatre jours, Sakura était veuve. Après avoir alterné sanglots et périodes d'apathie pendant les vingt-quatre heures qui ont suivi l'annonce de la mort de Lee, Sakura avait retrouvé son énergie habituelle. Elle avait enterré son mari la veille et avait dû supporter les condoléances des uns et les regards goguenards des autres. Elle rêvait d'aller rabattre le caquet à toutes les mauvaises qui se permettaient de juger sa relation avec Lee. Mais le deuil lui interdisait de sortir pendant une semaine et elle devait porter du noir pendant six mois. La jeune veuve cherchait à s'occuper par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, mais elle avait vite fait le tour. Aussi l'ennui la rendait particulièrement énervée, lui permettant malgré tout d'oublier la peine que lui avait causée la mort de son époux. Cet état d'énervement n'était qu'amplifié par le conflit qui agitait le village : la rose ne pouvait aider à l'hôpital, du fait de son deuil, et elle n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour pouvoir venger la mort de son mari.

Alors qu'elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort en ce jour pluvieux, on frappa à l'entrée. Temari descendit ouvrir, Sakura sur ses talons, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin une distraction. La porte ouverte dévoila Hinata. Les deux jeunes femmes firent entrer cette visiteuse inattendue.

- Bonjour, Hinata, fit Sakura.

- Bonjour, Sakura. Comment vas-tu ?

- Eh bien, ça pourrait aller mieux : je m'ennuie et j'ai encore du mal à imaginer que je ne verrai plus jamais Lee. Mais tu as l'air frigorifiée, entrons dans le salon. Temari, tu peux nous faire du thé ?

La blonde acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pendant que la brune et la rose allaient dans le salon. La conversation reprit :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Eh bien, fit Hinata, je suis venue d'abord prendre de tes nouvelles et ensuite, te proposer un voyage à Suna.

- A Suna ? Mais on va bientôt avoir besoin de moi à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas partir !

Temari revint avec un plateau soutenant trois tasses de thé qu'elle posa sur la table.

- Ce serait pourtant une bonne idée, Sakura, fit la blonde. Kurenaï pense que l'atmosphère de la guerre n'est pas bonne pour toi. Quant à l'hôpital, je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller sans toi.

- Si tu le dis… fit Sakura, pas très convaincue par le dernier argument. Hinata, qui d'autre est de la partie ?

- Pour l'instant, personne. Mais nous logerons chez ma cousine Tenten.

- D'accord, et on part quand ?

- Dans trois ou quatre jours, je pense, le temps de prévenir Tenten et … tu ne peux pas sortir avant trois jours…

Les trois femmes affichèrent une mine triste suite au rappel de la cause du deuil de Sakura. Malgré son style un peu à part, Lee était un jeune homme très apprécié dans le village.

Temari mit fin au silence en se souvenant d'une information que lui avait communiquée sa logeuse et patronne.

- Ah, dites, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'incruster dans le voyage ?

- Euh, ça dépend, fit Hinata. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Eh bien, elle s'appelle Shizune et travaille à l'hôpital.

- Ah oui ! l'interrompit Sakura. C'est pas elle qui voudrait expérimenter des techniques de soin par le contrôle de l'air inspiré par le patient ?

- Exactement ! Etant donné que c'est la spécialité des médecins de Suna, ça me semble une bonne idée qu'elle vous accompagne.

- Très bien, fit Hinata, je préviendrai Tenten de notre arrivée à toutes les trois.

Tout en sirotant leur thé, les jeunes femmes peaufinèrent l'organisation du voyage. Les alentours de Konoha n'étant pas sûrs avec le conflit, Hinata avait prévu que Kiba les escorterait, étant le seul ninja de Konoha ne prenant pas part à la guerre. Sakura grimaça, mais accepta, puisqu'il était question de leur sécurité.

Lorsque la brune repartit, Temari lança un regard suspicieux à Sakura :

- Quoi ? demanda la rose.

- Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu n'aurais pas accepté la proposition d'Hinata simplement pour pouvoir te rapprocher de Sasuke lorsqu'il aura une permission ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? fit sèchement Sakura en retournant dans sa chambre.

Dix jours après leur arrivée à Suna, les trois jeunes femmes de Konoha avaient pris leurs marques. Shizune travaillait à l'hôpital de Suna pendant que Sakura et Hinata occupaient leurs journées comme elles le pouvaient : nouvelles de Konoha - et surtout du conflit -, aide à l'hôpital si nécessaire, promenades, lèche-vitrines bien sûr… Elles logeaient dans un village en effervescence car le grand bal annuel approchait à grands pas. En tant qu'organisatrice officielle des festivités de Suna, Tenten était très occupée. Ses trois invitées tentaient de l'aider du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, principalement en tenant la maison.

Un soir, alors qu'elle revenait de la salle où aurait lieu le bal, Tenten rentra chez elle catastrophée :

- Les filles, c'est horrible ! J'ai oublié de demander des bénévoles pour tenir le stand de boissons pour le bal ! s'exclama-t-elle, omettant de saluer ses invitées.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si catastrophique ! la rassura Hinata.

- Mais comment je vais faire pour trouver quatre volontaires d'ici demain soir ? Tout le monde va à ce bal, mais pour danser, pas pour rester coincé debout derrière un bar toute la soirée !

- Et si on s'en occupait, nous ? proposa Sakura.

Hinata et Tenten regardèrent la jeune veuve d'un air surpris.

- Mais, Sakura, tu es en deuil ! Tu ne peux pas aller à un bal ! rappela Tenten, plus calme qu'à son arrivée.

- Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de danser, mais rien ne m'interdit d'aller à un bal pour donner un coup de main.

- C'est juste, répliqua Hinata. Et nous pouvons en faire de même, Shizune et moi : nous avions prévu de te tenir compagnie, Sakura, puisque tu avais prévu de ne pas sortir.

- Eh bien, c'est réglé, Tenten ! Tu as trois serveuses aussi efficaces que quatre ! s'écria Sakura.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Sakura se tenait derrière un bar à servir des boissons à tour de bras, vêtue d'une robe noire sobre, tandis que toutes les autres jeunes filles en exhibaient de splendides aux couleurs chatoyantes. Lorsqu'un morceau populaire était passé, Sakura profitait de la ruée des danseurs sur la piste pour souffler et ensuite pour les envier. Un besoin de danser la démangeait, et elle regrettait amèrement d'être en deuil.

Cependant, occupée comme elle l'était à servir les danseurs ou à les regarder danser, elle ne remarqua pas un regard fixé sur elle depuis la mezzanine qui avait été aménagée afin que l'on puisse s'asseoir tout en profitant des performances des danseurs. Un jeune homme châtain, vêtu d'un simple pantalon beige et d'une chemise noire dont les manches et le col avaient été relevés, n'avait d'yeux que pour Sakura. Il avait bien remarqué le désir de danser de la jeune femme et désirait lui-même pouvoir l'inviter à danser.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le Kazekage en personne, qui avait un petit discours à prononcer. La musique s'arrêta sur un signe du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui prit la parole, imposant ainsi le silence aux personnes présentes :

- Merci à tous d'être venus et désolé de vous interrompre dans vos danses et vos discussions, mais j'ai deux annonces à vous faire. Nous avons un invité d'honneur ce soir, Kiba Inuzuka, qui a sauvé mon frère Kankuro d'une embuscade lors d'un voyage à Konoha.

A l'annonce du nom de Kiba, la plupart des filles de la salle se mirent à hurler comme des hystériques et à chercher à le voir. Ce dernier se leva de la chaise, d'où il regardait une serveuse dans une robe noire, et vint se placer à côté de Gaara. Tous purent donc le remercier, chacun à sa manière. Puis Gaara redemanda le silence pour la seconde annonce.

- Comme vous le savez, les bénéfices de ce bal iront à l'orphelinat de Suna. Afin d'augmenter ces gains, nous vous proposons une vente aux enchères un peu particulière. Les gars, si vous voulez être le premier à danser sur le prochain morceau avec votre partenaire, vous devrez acquérir ce droit aux enchères.

Les propositions ne tardèrent pas à fuser, les ninjas hurlant à qui mieux mieux. Mais ce fut Kiba qui fit la proposition la plus intéressante.

- Un million de ryôs ! fit-il.

Le silence s'imposa suite à cette proposition que nul ne pouvait surpasser, et Kiba en profita pour continuer, tout en glissant un œil vers le buffet, où Hinata, Sakura, Shizune et Tenten s'activaient :

- Pour Madame Sakura Lee.

Cette dernière releva brusquement la tête du sac poubelle où elle jetait des bouteilles pour regarder vers la mezzanine. Elle remarqua que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle, et particulièrement un jeune homme aux traces rouges sur le visage. La jeune fleur de cerisier était partagée entre cette opportunité de danser qu'elle espérait depuis le début de la soirée et les rumeurs qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser si elle acceptait. Déjà, les mauvaises langues jasèrent sur elle, et la jeune veuve s'apprêtait à refuser, afin de préserver sa réputation et celle de sa famille. Mais Tenten la prit par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Accepte, je t'en prie, Sakura. L'orphelinat a besoin de cet argent, argumenta-t-elle.

De son côté, Gaara chercha à mettre fin aux murmures en faisant remarquer à Kiba que Sakura ne pouvait danser, du fait de son deuil. Il lui proposa d'inviter une autre danseuse, afin d'éviter les ragots, mais Kiba resta ferme sur sa décision : il voulait danser avec Sakura et pas une autre.

- Alors, Sakura ? demanda le chef du village.

- J'accepte, s'exclama-t-elle, pour l'orphelinat.

Elle quitta le stand des boissons pendant que Kiba descendait de la mezzanine. Les danseurs leur firent de la place sur la piste de danse et les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une salsa.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kiba et Sakura étaient toujours en train de danser. La jeune femme n'avait pu refuser les invitations du ninja, se moquant bien à présent des mauvaises langues. Ils valsaient maintenant, et Sakura en profita pour entamer la conversation avec son cavalier.

- Tu as pas mal de succès à Suna, apparemment.

- Oui, il paraît que c'est mon origine de Konoha, ainsi que mon côté rebelle qui plaisent aux filles de Suna. Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, je ne suis pas ici pour draguer, mais pour bosser.

- Toi, ne pas draguer, c'est possible ? railla Sakura.

- Les filles de Suna ne m'intéressent pas. Pareil pour celles de Konoha et des autres villages. J'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie et je compte bien tout faire pour la séduire.

- Tiens donc ! Je serais curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agit…

- Sakura, tu n'as pas comme l'impression que je te drague, là ?

- C'est… c'est moi, la femme de… ta vie ? bafouilla-t-elle, surprise par cette déclaration inattendue.

- Pourquoi t'aurais-je invitée à danser, bravant ainsi toutes les mauvaises langues de Suna et de Konoha, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Ben, en tout cas, tu peux toujours attendre avant que je sois sous ton charme. Je ne suis pas du genre à être séduite facilement.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Il faut s'appeler Sasuke Uchiwa pour te séduire. Mais je compte bien te le faire oublier.

- Je me demande bien comment tu vas t'y prendre, alors…

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura reçut la visite de son cavalier du bal.

- Tiens, tiens, Kiba ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? le salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour, chère Sakura. Je suis venu te proposer de rompre la monotonie de ton séjour à Suna en te faisant visiter le village.

- Mon séjour est loin d'être monotone, la compagnie d'Hinata et Tenten est très distrayante. Mais j'accepte tout de même cette proposition, puisque je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter Suna.

La chaleur régnant dans le village du Sable incitait les habitants à porter des tenues légères et claires. C'est pourquoi Kiba portait un simple pantalon de toile beige et un débardeur blanc. Mais Sakura, toujours en deuil, se devait de porter du noir, elle opta pour un débardeur et short noir. Elle savait que la chaleur journalière était en sa faveur, pour faire taire les mauvaises qui diraient qu'elle s'habille de manière provocante.

Les deux natifs de Konoha arpentèrent les rues, s'arrêtant dans un musée, devant une vitrine, dans un restaurant pour se désaltérer. Le jeune homme avait parfaitement compris que, comme la plupart des filles de son âge, Sakura était friande de lèche-vitrine et très coquette. Il ne s'étonnait donc pas de son air triste devant les vitrines de vêtements colorés ou de bijoux, ne pouvant porter ni l'un ni l'autre. Peiné de la voir afficher cet air chagrin et envieux tandis qu'elle regardait une paire de boucles d'oreilles en émeraude – sa couleur préférée -, Kiba lui dit :

- Excuse-moi un instant, Sakura ; je reviens.

Tout à sa contemplation, la jeune fleur de cerisier ne le vit pas entrer dans la bijouterie, dont elle fixait la vitrine. Elle l'excusa vaguement, tout en regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir porter de bijoux ou même d'afficher la moindre couleur. Elle savait que son deuil ne serait pas éternel, mais ses moyens ne lui permettaient pas d'acheter ces jolies boucles d'oreilles en émeraude montées sur de l'or. Alors qu'elle soupirait de regret, elle vit les dites boucles d'oreilles devant ses yeux. Et de l'autre côté de la vitre. Et tenues par une main qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle remonta le long du bras et posa son regard sur le visage de Kiba, qui affichait un demi-sourire, pas sûr d'avoir fait mouche. Bouche bée, Sakura ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Mais il ne fallait pas, Kiba ! Elles coûtent une fortune ! Et je ne mérite pas un tel cadeau !

- Au contraire, Sakura. Et je suis prêt à me couvrir de dettes pour te voir sourire et être heureuse.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…C'est tellement gentil et inattendu…

- Un simple merci suffira, dit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

- Alors, merci beaucoup, Kiba. Mais je ne pourrai pas les porter avant cinq bons mois.

Sur ce, elle referma le petit boîtier contenant les précieuses boucles d'oreilles et le plaça dans son sac à main. Puis ils reprirent leur route et se mirent à discuter de Konoha, Sakura tenant à savoir comment la guerre avançait.

- Eh bien, on compte de nombreux blessés mais peu de morts. Ta mère et ses employés font un excellent travail, malgré ton absence. Quant à nos deux zigotos, ils n'arrivent toujours pas à se départager. Quand l'un attaque, l'autre parvient toujours à le repousser. Aux dernières nouvelles, la dernière bataille était prévue à la Vallée de la Fin.

Pendant que Kiba parlait, Sakura se demandait si elle pouvait lui poser la question qi lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement, elle se décida.

- Et est-ce que… est-ce que Sasuke va bien ?

- Evidemment, il occupe toujours ton esprit, répondit le beau brun, semblant un peu vexé.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, tenta vainement Sakura, c'est pour Hinata.

- Si elle veut me poser la question, elle le fera, répliqua Kiba. D'ailleurs, elle l'a fait. Je vais donc répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit à Madame Uchiwa : son mari ne fait pas partie des morts, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence, Kiba vexé de n'avoir toujours pas fait tomber ce Sasuke de son piédestal, et Sakura se sentant idiote d'avoir été aussi indélicate envers ce charmant jeune homme qui lui avait pourtant confié ses sentiments ; lui parler de celui qui occupait ses pensées n'avait définitivement pas été une bonne idée ! Arrivés à destination, Sakura tenta de se rattraper avec un :

- Encore merci pour la balade et pour les boucles d'oreilles, Kiba.

- Allons, ce n'est rien, fit ce dernier.

- Si, au contraire, et désolée d'avoir été si maladroite, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est rien, ça me prouve juste que j'ai encore du chemin avant d'évincer cet imbécile de ton cœur.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire carnassier. Il quitta donc Sakura ainsi, en la laissant se sentir telle une proie traquée par un prédateur pugnace.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Sakura et Hinata guettaient avec impatience les séjours de Kiba à Suna, sachant qu'il ne manquait pas de leur donner des nouvelles de Konoha et de son conflit. Elles avaient ainsi appris que la bataille de la Vallée de la Fin avait été gagnée par Minato, au prix, cependant, de lourdes pertes. Nombres de leurs connaissances faisaient partie des ninjas tombés au combat, mais par chance, les êtres qui leur étaient le plus cher comptaient toujours parmi les vivants, plus ou moins éclopés. Suite à cette bataille, l'équipe de Sasuke avait obtenu une permission de dix jours pour récompenser leur bravoure et leur efficacité. Naruto et Sai étaient restés à Konoha, mais Sasuke s'était précipité à Suna, afin d'y retrouver sa femme.

En apprenant la venue du beau brun, Hinata et Sakura s'étaient activées pour lui trouver un cadeau utile et personnalisé. Hinata acheta une tunique à laquelle elle ajouta, grâce à ses talents de couturières, des poches secrètes et discrètes utiles pour transporter des parchemins, des armes, de la nourriture, et autres choses nécessaires à un ninja au combat. Quant à Sakura, elle avait préparé une trousse de premiers secours complète mais compacte.

Au bout de trois interminables journées, Sasuke arriva à Suna. Il fonça chez Tenten, où sa femme l'attendait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. En le voyant approcher, son visage s'illumina ; elle était rassuré de le voir sain et sauf. Elle courut dans l'entrée pour l'accueillir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, Sasuke s'empara de ses lèvres. Durant les semaines qui les avaient séparés, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle et avait compris qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Alors, quand il l'avait vue l'attendre ainsi, il n'avait pas réfléchi, n'écoutant que ce besoin de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il fut comblé de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit sa femme répondre à ce baiser. D'abord surprise, elle n'avait écouté que son cœur et sa raison, lui rappelant qu'elle était mariée à l'homme qu'elle embrassait.

A l'étage, Sakura avait vu Sasuke arriver, mais savait qu'elle ne devrait pas courir à sa rencontre pour l'accueillir, ce rôle revenant à la belle brune. Elle leur laissa le temps nécessaire puis descendit saluer Sasuke. En voyant le couple enlacé, la jeune veuve sentit son cœur manquer un battement, mais moins fort qu'elle n'avait pensé.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Sasuke et les quatre femmes discutèrent du conflit, de Konoha, de Suna et de la vie des femmes au village du Sable. Et pendant les nuits, Sakura, dont la chambre était adjacente à celle d'Hinata et Sasuke, les entendait consommer leur mariage pas à pas, mais discrètement. Cela lui brisait le cœur, pour deux raisons : elle rêvait toujours d'être à la place d'Hinata, qui elle au moins n'était plus vierge, et son défunt mari lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle repensa alors à sa propre lune de miel, avec Lee, pendant laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu consommer leur union, ne se sentant pas prêts ni l'un ni l'autre pour ça.

Le matin du départ de Sasuke, Sakura avait prévu de l'accompagner jusqu'aux portes de Suna, souhaitant lui parler seule à seul. Lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier, fin prêt pour partir, il la vit l'attendre et son visage se ferma, redoutant le sujet de conversation qu'elle pourrait aborder.

- Bonjour, Sasuke.

- Sakura…

Elle remarqua qu'il portait la tunique retouchée par Hinata, et put constater à quel point elle avait fait du bon travail.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh, est-ce que je peux t'accompagner jusqu'aux portes de Suna ? J'ai à te parler.

Il la sentait nerveuse et remarqua sans problème qu'elle cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Il connaissait suffisamment bien la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence dans les rues encore endormies de Suna, il prit la parole :

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas seulement te parler, mais surtout te donner moi aussi un cadeau.

Surpris, le brun la regarda surpris lui tendre une petite sacoche. Devant son air incrédule, elle poursuivit :

- C'est une trousse de premier secours que j'ai confectionnée moi-même.

Il prit la dite trousse et l'examina. Il fut stupéfait de remarquer à quel point elle était bien faite.

- Je te remercie, Sakura, fit-il en lui souriant - fait rare face à Sakura.

Il l'installa à sa ceinture, puis ils poursuivirent leur route. Après un moment, il lui demanda :

- Sakura, j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Bien sûr. Quoi donc ?

- Peux-tu veiller sur Hinata pendant mon absence ? Elle semble beaucoup s'inquiéter pour moi et elle a une santé fragile. Promets-moi de t'occuper d'elle comme une mère s'occupe de son enfant.

- Je te le promets, Sasuke.

- Merci, Sakura.

Pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Lui-même surpris par la spontanéité de son geste, il tarda à s'éloigner de la joue qu'il venait d'embrasser. Dans l'esprit de Sakura, tout se mélangeait : pensées et sentiments s'entrechoquaient et elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elle avait décalé son visage pour poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres tentantes de Sasuke. Tout s'était arrêté autour d'eux, le temps s'étant comme suspendu.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la réalité, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Sasuke franchit les portes de Suna en lançant un dernier « Au revoir ! » accompagné d'un signe de la main à Sakura. Ce à quoi elle répondit :

- Je n'oublierai pas ma promesse, Sasuke !

Ce serment se répercuta sur les murs du passage qui séparait le village du désert.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura et Hinata n'en pouvaient plus de ne pas se sentir utiles. Certes, elles aidaient Tenten à tenir sa maison, mais leur profession leur manquait. Après avoir lourdement insisté auprès du médecin-chef de l'hôpital principal de Suna, elles furent intégrées dans l'équipe médicale. Elles formaient un duo particulièrement efficace, grâce à la combinaison du Byakugan de Hinata, qui permettait un examen précis du corps du patient, et du contrôle pointilleux du chakra de Sakura. Bien qu'ayant peu de travail au début, elles en reçurent davantage car le conflit de Konoha s'était tellement éloigné du village des Feuilles qu'il était à présent plus proche de Suna que de Konoha, bien qu'étant toujours sur le territoire du pays du Feu. Aussi le transport des blessés à l'hôpital tenu par Kurenai devenait trop long et nombre de shinobis mourraient avant même d'avoir atteint les portes du village. Le conseil de Konoha demanda donc à Gaara l'autorisation de transporter les victimes du conflit à l'hôpital de Suna, avec la garantie que le conflit ne dépasserait pas la frontière. Orochimaru et Minato étaient bien conscients que ce serait mauvais pour les relations futures entre les villages des Feuilles et du Sable.

Ainsi les deux jeunes femmes s'activaient autour des blessés du conflit qui touchait leur village d'origine. La plupart de leurs patients ne leur était pas inconnu, et aucun d'eux n'avait à présent succombé à ses blessures. Elles se réjouissaient de leur travail efficace et en profitaient pour prendre des nouvelles du village et du conflit dès qu'elles le pouvaient.

En même temps que leur arrivée à l'hôpital, Hinata commença à avoir des nausées, à se sentir fatiguée tout en ayant les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle pensait que c'était le fait de travailler dans un hôpital, ou plus exactement le fait de devoir soigner les blessés, qui la mettait dans cet état-là. La douce brune se faisait donc violence pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais cela empirait avec le temps. Très vite, elle finit par confier à Sakura un autre symptôme :

- Un retard de deux semaines ? répéta la jeune médecin. As-tu des nausées le matin ? Tu te sens fatiguée ? Sur les nerfs ?

Hinata répondit par l'affirmative aux trois questions. Ayant déjà un doute sur la « maladie » de son amie, Sakura la fit s'allonger sur le lit qui se trouvait dans la salle de repos où elles discutaient, puis elle chargea sa main de chakra avant de l'appliquer sur le ventre de Hinata. Elle trouva bien vite la présence qu'elle pensait trouver. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et Hinata lui demanda ce qui la faisait sourire.

- Tu es enceinte, Hinata !

Ahurie, la brunette reçut la rose dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'écria :

- Félicitations, ma belle !

Tout en continuant à enlacer Hinata, Sakura se rappela qui était le mari de son amie. Au cours des dernières semaines, toutes deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et Sakura en avait oublié Sasuke. Elle se sentit triste de savoir que Hinata portait l'enfant de son amour, mais son amie semblait heureuse d'être enceinte et son bonheur lui faisait oublier toute jalousie.

Alors que Sakura prescrivait à Hinata des pilules pour la soulager, Shizune entra dans la salle de repos.

- Sakura, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais on te demande à l'accueil.

- Qui ça ? répondit la fleur de cerisier.

- Tsunade.

- Ok, j'y vais.

Tsunade était une geisha de Suna que Kiba avait amenée avec lui lors d'une de ses visites aux jeunes femmes de Konoha, pour les arracher à leur ennui. Elle était très belle et les trois jeunes femmes étaient vite devenues amies avec elle.

Sakura arriva vite dans l'accueil et découvrit la sublime blonde. Cette dernière tenait un pli dans sa main.

- Bonjour, Tsunade.

- Bonjour, Sakura. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, mais Tenten a reçu cette lettre pour toi ce matin. Je crois que c'est de ta mère et que c'est urgent.

- Ah ben, merci de t'être déplacée.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants puis chacune retourna à ses occupations. Ou plus exactement, Sakura retourna dans la salle de repos pour lire la lettre de sa mère.

« Ma Sakura chérie,

J'espère que tu te plais à Suna et que ton moral va mieux. Tu nous manques énormément : Asuma et moi n'avons plus notre fille aînée, les disputes avec tes sœurs leur manquent, Temari n'a plus sa confidente - il semble que cela avance un peu entre Shikamaru et elle-, notre fainéant ne l'avouera pas, mais tu lui manques quand même, et l'hôpital aurait un besoin urgent de tes services.

La guerre nous apporte tous les jours davantage de blessés. Un hôpital de fortune a été établi dans l'académie des ninjas, mais nous allons bientôt manquer de personnel. Si tu le peux, reviens aussi vite que possible.

Ta mère qui t'aime de tout son cœur. »

En lisant ces lignes, la fille du médecin-chef de l'hôpital de Konoha commença à s'inquiéter, puis à paniquer. Elle se précipita hors de la salle de repos pour annoncer son départ imminent au médecin-chef de l'hôpital de Suna. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de repos, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Hinata, qui la cherchait.

La conscience de Sakura la rattrapa alors à ce moment-là pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Sasuke : prendre soin de Hinata. Elle avait à présent deux possibilités : rentrer à Konoha avec Hinata et risquer de perdre l'enfant, ou rester calmement à Suna et éviter une fausse couche. La rose savait que le mari de Hinata ne lui pardonnerait pas la perte de son enfant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère pour presque un an. Le cœur brisé d'avoir à prendre une telle décision, elle décida de renvoyer Shizune à Konoha pour aider sa mère tandis qu'elle resterait à Suna avec Hinata, malgré son besoin de revoir sa famille.

**A suivre…**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès :**

**- des fans de Lee : sachez que j'étais au bord des larmes quand j'ai écrit le passage de sa mort.**

**- des anti SasuHina : je suis moi-même pour le NaruHina (je réfléchis d'ailleurs à une manière d'en introduire beaucoup plus loin…).**

**J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous a plu.**


End file.
